Unexpected Events
by minixoxmya
Summary: What happens when things you never expected to happen all happen at the same time? OneShot. Rated M for slight sexual content. Troyella!


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY**

**So this is an idea that I got when I was staring out at the ocean the other day…aww! Hope you enjoy it!**

Have you ever noticed that no matter how much you plan for you life, things never work out the way you had expected them to? That's what Gabriella was thinking as she looked out at the peaceful Atlantic Ocean.

She had always planned to graduate High School at the top of her class, attend one of the country's best colleges and become one of America's best doctors but over the last eleven months she realised none of that would ever be happening.

She pulled her jacket closer to her as a cold ocean breeze caused her to break from her daze to shiver slightly. She hated the way things had turned out for her but she knew there were a few things that she would never dream of changing, no matter how unplanned they were.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella had been a junior at East High for 3 months now; she had never imagined things would be so good for her here. She had a new group of best friends and the most amazing boyfriend, the only problem was that his father, Coach Bolton, seemed to have this dislike for her that she could never figure out._

"_Gabs, babe. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Troy asked sitting down next to Gabriella at the bench outside of the school. _

"_I don't think that's such a good idea, you know that you Dad doesn't like the fact that were together" Troy placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_He will just have to get over it, you know that I love you and nothing he has to say will ever change that" Gabriella sighed, she knew tat Troy would never give up so she reluctantly agreed to dinner at the Boltons._

_Gabriella arrived at the Bolton's at 7:30 on the dot, knowing that if she were to be late she would give Coach Bolton even more of an excuse to hate her._

"_Hello there sweetheart, I'm so glad you could make it" Lucille Bolton opened the door and pulled Gabriella into a affectionate hug._

"_Thank you so much for having me over Mrs Bolton, I really appreciate" Lucille smiled and allowed Gabriella into the house._

"_Hey babe" Troy greeted Gabriella and placed a kiss gently against her lips._

"_Hey" She replied quietly, he knew that she was worried what his dad would say when he realised she was here._

"_What the hell is she doing here?" Coach Bolton's booming voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Gabriella pulled herself closer to Troy fearing what his father might do or say. _

"_Cant you show a little more respect Jack, this is Troy's girlfriend, would you rather he dated some cheap cheerleader?" Lucille asked angrily, Jack made his way down the stairs and stood in front of Troy and Gabriella._

"_She's distracting you away from basketball Troy, you shouldn't be in a relationship" Jack spoke angrily as he tried to force Gabriella out of Troy's arms._

"_Listen dad, basketball isn't my entire world anymore. Gabriella is now a massive part of it and if you cant accept that then maybe your not the great dad that I thought you were" Troy took hold of Gabriella's hand and lead her towards the front door. He looked back to see his father wearing the same angry stare and his mother pleading him not to leave. Without a second thought he opened the door and left._

_End of flashback_

Gaining acceptance from Jack Bolton was something Gabriella always wanted to do. She tried so desperately hard to make him see that she just wanted what was best for Troy and that if he wanted to play for NBA sometime in the future she would never dream of stopping him.

The last time she had spoken to Jack Bolton 2 months ago at a very important family moment, and even though the rest of the family had accepted what was happening and were overjoyed with the events taking place, Jack still remained furious that Gabriella had seemingly wrecked any future that Troy had.

Troy had fought so many times with his father trying to find out the reasons why he hated Gabriella so much. He was in love with the most beautiful girl who was impossible to hate, yet his father seemed to detest her with a passion. Every time she came to their house, or attended any kind of event that Jack was also present at, he would go out of his way to make her feel unwelcome.

Marissa Montez had been the complete opposite of Jack Bolton - she had accepted Troy into Gabriella's life and into their home without question; knowing how much they cared for one another and basking in the delight of seeing her daughter so happy. She had become like a second mother to Troy and someone who he respected immensely. She had started letting Troy stay over for nights at a time when things with his father became too much to handle and would make him up a bed in the guest room even though she knew by the time the morning came either he would be in with Gabriella or Gabriella would be in with him. After a while she began to accept that her daughter was growing up, she stopped trying to separate them and just let them get on with doing what they felt was right.

Gabriella giggled to herself, as she thought about how understanding her mother had been through everything, she though about the first time she and Troy and made their relationship intimate.

_Flashback_

_It was a crisp spring morning and even though the New Mexico sun already shining there was a cold wind blowing._

_Gabriella had stayed over at the Bolton's for the first time; his parents were on a 3-day vacation at their vacation cabin at Cape Henlopen, Maryland. _

"_You know your parents come home today, your dad wont be happy if he comes in and finds us like this" Troy chuckled imagining what his fathers face would look like if he saw Gabriella snuggled up with him under the cover…even though they were currently fully dressed._

"_They wont be home until this evening you know that" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him and placed a sensual kiss against her neck causing her to moan softly._

"_They might be home early" Gabriella spoke quietly as Troy moved his lips down her neck to her chest._

"_They are never home early" Troy placed his hands gently underneath the oversized shirt that Gabriella had been wearing and rubbed gently circles on her sides._

"_Are you sure?" Troy nodded as he lifted the shirt gently over Gabriella's head and kissed her once again. _

_Gabriella giggled as Troy placed gently kisses along the line of her bra and down in between her breasts._

"_That tickles", she wriggled in Troy's arms as he started to kiss down her stomach before sucking gently at her belly button. _

"_How far is this going to go?" Troy asked Gabriella as he moved back up her body leaving gentle kisses at equal intervals before arriving once again at her lips. _

"_I don't want you to stop" Gabriella whispered against Troy's lips. He couldn't believe that they were just about to do this. He was so happy that trusted him enough to give all of herself to him. _

_No more words were spoken as Troy unclipped Gabriella's bra and kissed her breasts softly again. Gabriella's moans began to increase; she never thought that being with someone in this way would make her feel so amazing, she had heard stories from other girls but what she was feeling completely blew away any expectations that she had. Troy stopped to take in the naked beauty that was below him, he looked deeply into her eyes for reassurance that she was still ok with this. Gabriella smiled up at him and kissed his forehead, so many emotions were running through her mind that all ability to speak was taken away._

"_I love you so much" Troy whispered against her cheek as he entered her smoothly. _

"_I love you to" Gabriella moaned as Troy began to pick up the pace moving them towards their mutual release._

_Troy fell gently down onto Gabriella's sweaty body; he pulled out of her slowly and moved to his cold side of the bed._

"_Are you ok babe?" Troy asked as he looked over at her, her position hadn't changed and her eyes were still closed._

"_Amazing" she whispered, no matter how hard she tried no other words would come out of her mouth. _

_As they laid together in each others arms the whole world just seemed to disappear, they didn't care about anyone else out there all they cared about was how much they loved each other. _

"_What on earth is going on in here" A loud deep voice broke the two from their contented daze, they had not heard the front door open let alone the door to Troy's bedroom. Gabriella pulled the bed sheets closer to her to protect herself from being exposed to Coach Bolton. _

"_Dad what the hell? Do you not knock before you come in?" Troy demanded as he pulled Gabriella closer to him; she had been so worried that his parents would be home early._

"_I knew this was going to happen; she would worm her way into your life, get herself pregnant and you will never be able to have a career in basketball" Coach Bolton shouted furiously. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, not only was she embarrassed but she was heartbroken that Coach Bolton couldn't see that she loved Troy no matter what._

"_Have you even thought that maybe this basketball career is what you want? Have you ever considered what I want?" Troy shouted back at his father, never once letting Gabriella move from the safety of his arms._

"_You have always loved basketball…this girl has changed that, she's changed you" Gabriella could no longer hold in the tears that were building up in her eyes._

"_Get out" Troy looked his father right in the eye and spoke sternly, when his father made no attempt to move he spoke again. "I said get out" this time Troy spoke in a louder voice that caused Gabriella to tense slightly._

_When Coach Bolton finally stormed away from the room, Troy turned his attention to Gabriella._

"_God baby I'm so sorry. So sorry" Troy whispered as he kissed away the tears that were running quickly down Gabriella's cheek._

"_You weren't to know" Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes forgivingly and snuggled herself deeper into his arms._

"_I should have listened to you, if you don't want us to be together anymore I totally understand because I was a complete idiot" Gabriella quickly placed her finger against Troy's lips to silence him._

"_Never, I would never break up with you for something so trivial. What just happened proves to me how much you love me, your not the idiot you dad is" Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed the finger that was still pressing softly to his lips. _

"_I love you so much and just so you know what ever happens in our lives I will never leave you" Gabriella smiled once more and gripped tighter onto Troy._

"_That's always good to know" Troy leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on Gabriella's lips. _

_End of flashback_

Troy opened his eyes and looked around the cabin to try and spot Gabriella. The couple had had a hugely year so, Lucille Bolton had decided that the couple needed a break away from the harsh realities of their lives in Albuquerque and sent them off to their oceanfront condo in New Jersey.

Realising Gabriella wasn't there he rolled over on the bed and smiled, there led sleeping next to him was the second light of his life.

10 months ago what seemed like the biggest possible disaster in the mind of Jack Bolton actually happened, but in the mind of everyone else it was a chance for a brand new beginning.

Troy moved slowly and placed his hands on the tiny sleeping girl next to him, when he lifted her up gently she opened her big brown eyes and looked right at him.

"There's my favourite baby girl" Troy smiled up at the baby, he brought her down closer to his face so that he could place a loving kiss on her soft cheeks.

"Shall we go find mommy Ava Grace? I'm betting your hungry now" Troy spoke adoringly to the 8-week-old baby in his arms as he pulled her face closer to his once again and rubbed his nose gently on hers.

Troy pulled on Ava's winter baby suit and stepped out onto the cold crisp February air. It didn't take Troy long to spot Gabriella leaning on the railings and looking out at the ocean.

"Hey mommy" Troy spoke quietly hoping he wouldn't startle Gabriella out of her obvious trance. Once Gabriella turned around to look at Troy it soon became evident to him that she was crying.

"Hey you two. Have you been a good girl for daddy, princess?" Gabriella took Ava from Troy's arms and held her close.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy put his arms around Gabriella and held her close to his chest being careful not to crush Ava.

"I was just thinking about things, it would have been so much easier for you if I had never come along" Gabriella snuggled her face into Ava as she tried to fight back fresh tears that were forming in her eyes.

"But then we would never have Ava, I know things have been pretty messed up but I love you and I love Ava. I wouldn't give either of you up to change anything that's happened over the last year" Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead gently; took Ava from her arms; placed her in the stroller and pulled Gabriella tightly into his arms.

"Everything that happened was my fault" Troy shook his head and ran gentle kisses along Gabriella's hairline, it was going to be much harder for Gabriella to accept nothing that happened was her fault that he thought.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat on Troy's bathroom floor staring at the pregnancy test in her hands. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant in her High School senior year; it was something she never imagined would happen to her._

"_Is it positive?" Troy came into the bathroom and slid down the wall next to Gabriella; he had been so amazing through everything, she had told him right away that she thought she was pregnant knowing that he would always be there for her._

"_Yes" she whispered as she looked up at Troy with tears pooling in her eyes._

"_Hey no tears ok? Were gonna have a beautiful baby and your going to be an amazing mom and I'll try my best to be a really good dad" Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him so that her head was leaning against his shoulder._

"_What is you dad going to say?" Gabriella asked fearfully, she knew Jack Bolton had said this would happen out of spite but she also knew that deep down inside he didn't believe that it actually would, now that it had she was sure that he would hate her even more._

"_I don't care what dad says about this, mom will be there for us and your mom will be as well that's all that we need. We've made a beautiful baby together and that's the most important thing in my life right now" Gabriella sighed and snuggled herself closer into Troy's arms._

"_We should tell your parents, they're downstairs" Troy closed his eyes, he had hoped that he wouldn't be having this conversation with her parents for at least another 10 years, but now that it was actually happening and he was about to be a father, it didn't seem be such a big thing after all._

_Troy, Gabriella, Lucille and Jack were all sat in complete silence in the living room. Troy had told his parents that he and Gabriella had to talk to them about something but neither could bring themselves to say it._

"_So why are we all in here then?" Lucille asked blissfully unaware of the events that were about to occur._

"_Gabriella's pregnant" Troy decided the best way to do this was to just come out and say it, there was no point in hesitating because that would only make the whole event longer._

"_Bitch you did this on purpose" Jack shouted, he stood up off his chair walked over to the couch and pulled Gabriella off the couch._

"_Jack take your hands off Gabriella right this second" Lucille jumped out of the chair and pulled Jack off Gabriella forcefully causing Gabriella to stumble slightly. In fear of slipping and damaging the baby she tried to regain her balance, she was relieved to feel Troy's arms wrap tightly around her waist._

"_What the hell do you think your playing out dad, if Gabriella had fallen and lost the baby I would never ever have forgiven you" Troy spat angrily at his father as he held Gabriella tightly in his arms. _

"_He's right Jack, they might still be in High School but if they have decided to keep this baby I am going to back them out on that" Troy smiled at his mother, he could always count on her to back him up in situations where is father was overreacting or being completely unreasonable._

"_She's ruining his dream of playing in the NBA Lucy! How can you just sit here and watch this happen?" the angry within Jack was growing by the second and at any minute he looked like he was about to explode. _

"_NBA has never been my dream dad, my dream is getting through college one day and being with Gabriella and our baby for the rest of my life" Gabriella tensed slightly as Troy shouted furiously at his father._

"_If that's what you want then I will have nothing to do with it. Not you; not her and not that baby" Jack angrily left the room slamming the front door behind him. _

_Lucille looked over at the couple in front of her; Troy had one arm wrapped tightly around Gabriella's shoulders and the other hand resting securely on her stomach. She couldn't believe how grown up and responsible they were both being. _

"_I am so proud of you both" Lucille smiled as she threw her arms tightly around both Troy and Gabriella._

"_Mom, I got her pregnant at 17 how can you possibly be proud?" Troy was expecting his mother to be understanding but he never expected her to be proud._

"_I'm proud because you told us even though I know you must have been terrified. I'm proud because you didn't just go and get an abortion you took on the massive responsibility that you are both facing. I'm proud that you are sticking by Gabriella through this. Ignore your father, this baby is going to be beautiful and I cant wait to meet him or her" tears of happiness began to run rapidly down Gabriella's cheeks. Troy put his hand gently up Gabriella's shirt and began rubbing gently circles on her tiny baby bump._

"_Thank you so much mom, you have no idea how much your support means to us" Gabriella nodded her head in agreement sighing happily as Troy continued to rub her stomach._

"_How far along are you sweetheart?" Lucille asked Gabriella. This caused Gabriella to stop and think, she hadn't really considered how far along she might be._

"_I'm not 100 sure but I think about 9 weeks" Lucille nodded and smiled one more time. She was definitely excited to be a grandma._

"_It's going to be ok, no matter what happens I'll be here for you guys" After one final group hug Troy pulled Gabriella back up to his room for some rest knowing that no matter what happened at least they had one parent behind them._

_End of flashback_

"She's so beautiful Gabs, I cant believe that she's ours" Troy held Ava up in front of their faces. The coastal air was cold but refreshing so the couple decided to stay out and let the wind blow away their troubles.

"I know, I never thought I'd be a mom so young but she's so beautiful I can't help but be glad that I am" Gabriella looked lovingly at her daughter who was smiling happily, something she had just learnt to do, as Troy lifted her higher in the air and lowered her back down again.

"She looks so much like you" Gabriella smiled at Troy nodding her head in agreement. Ava had the same big brown eyes, the same button nose that Troy loved so much and the same perfect soft cheeks.

"What do you think she'll be when she's grown?" Gabriella took Ava from Troy and kissed her soft baby lips.

"She can be whatever she wants to be, I learnt so much from dad about how not to bring up my kids" Troy brushed his finger's through Ava's curly chocolate brown hair and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I'm so sorry" Troy looked over at Gabriella with a frown on his face, he wasn't sure where that had come from or what she was saying sorry for.

"If you're saying sorry about the past again, don't. I've told you so many times that I would never change anything" Gabriella nodded, no matter how many times Troy told her that she had nothing to be sorry for, she couldn't help but think that she had everything to be sorry for.

After a few minutes of silence Ava began to get fussy, Gabriella bounced her gently up and down on her knee but that didn't seem to work because Ava just started sobbing even more.

"Are you hungry princess? Is that what's up? Let go home then huh" Gabriella led Ava securely over her should before reaching for the stroller and walking back towards the condo.

"Let me take the stroller babe" Troy said as he grabbed the stroller from Gabriella's arms allowing her to comfort an almost hysterical Ava.

After arriving home and feeding Ava for almost half an hour, Gabriella was sat on the bed rocking Ava gently as she slept. The quiet time gave her a chance to think about what had happened over the last 2 months.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was sat in the waiting room of the ER rubbing the back of her newborn daughter. She had only left the hospital 4 hours ago with Troy, Lucille and baby Ava but they were right back here again and this time it wasn't for something as joyful as a new life bring brought into the world. _

_As soon as everyone had returned back to Troy's house with new baby Ava, Jack had started to make a scene. He shouted that he didn't want Gabriella or Ava in his house and that they had both wrecked Troy's life, he even threatened to have Ava taken away by child services saying that she wasn't cared for well enough at home._

_Naturally Troy, who shared the same fiery temper as his father, began shouting back at Jack and telling him all of the things he had said before about having more to his life than basketball. _

_Coach Bolton had stormed out of the door and sped off in his car leaving Lucille, Troy and Gabriella at the house not knowing where he had gone. _

_It took only 10 minutes for Troy to begin calling his dad's cell, just because they were fighting didn't mean that he didn't care about his safety._

_After spending another 20 minutes worrying about Jack's whereabouts there was a harsh knock at the door. 2 uniformed police officers stood at the front door and shared with the family there had been an accident and that Jack Bolton had been seriously injured at the scene. The whole world seemed to stop; Troy pulled Gabriella, who still had Ava in her arms, into a tight hug both sobbing against each other; Lucille just stood and stared at the officers for a while before politely thanking them and guiding Troy and Gabriella into the living room. _

_So there she was, sat waiting in the ER for news about a man who had done everything he could to make her life hell but despite that she wished and prayed with everything she had that he would be ok._

"_Has there been any news?" Gabriella asked as she felt Mrs. Bolton sit down besides her._

"_Yes sweetheart. He didn't make it, his brain injuries were much to severe" Gabriella world suddenly stood still, she imagined what Mrs. Bolton must be feeling and how she would feel if it had been Troy that had died. As reality began to set in once again the tears started to run freely down Gabriella's cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Gabriella couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind that maybe if she hadn't have started dating Troy, Jack Bolton might still be alive._

"_Nonsense Gabriella, everything happens for a reason. Troy loves you and this little one, a life for a life Gabriella" Lucille gently smoothed Gabriella's hair from her and pulled her into a comforting hug, kissing her new granddaughter's head at the same time. _

"_But if me and Ava had never happened you would still have a husband and Troy would still have a father. I'm such a terrible person" Lucille shook her head in disagreement and took Ava from Gabriella gently._

"_Can I tell you a secret? You have to swear Troy will never know" Gabriella was shocked by Lucille's sudden seriousness and nodded her head._

"_We were planning on getting a divorce. We first got together when we were just 16, I got pregnant and 17 and much to Jack's horror the baby got taken away. It was making me so mad how hypercritical he was being I just couldn't cope" Gabriella was stunned, no one had ever mentioned this before and it was obviously something Lucille had only ever shared with the people closet to her. _

"_Wow, is that why you were so understanding about Ava? I'm still sorry though I always will be" Lucille nodded knowing that nothing she could say would make Gabriella feel any better. _

"_Troy is standing outside the nursery looking at the babies, you should go and find him I'm sure he wants to see little Ava Grace" Gabriella nodded, lifted Ava from Lucille's arms and held her close to her body._

"_Hey daddy" Gabriella spoke cautiously as she approached Troy, she could see the vacant look on his face and knew that although he had been mad at his father he loved him more than anyone could describe._

"_I can't believe she's really ours" it suddenly became clear to Gabriella that Troy was avoiding the subject of his father's death and instead focusing on the birth of his daughter. _

"_You can talk about him you know, it's good to share how you're feeling. When my dad died I tried to shut everyone out, it only made things worse" Troy sighed heavily, the feelings of anger towards his father were still fresh in his mind but the feelings of sadness and hurt were beginning to push the anger to the back on his mind._

"_I hated him over the last few months, I really did but never enough to want him to die. I miss him so much and I'm so mad at him for being so stupid and I'm so mad he's going to miss out on a second chance with Ava but I miss him so much" the tears finally broke away from Troy's eyes and began to run rapidly down his cheeks. Being careful that she didn't squash Ava, Gabriella pulled Troy into a tight hug and let him sob onto her shoulder, she knew that was the best thing to do when you lose someone so close._

"_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost either of you, you two are my world" Troy broke away from Gabriella's hold only to miss the feel of her close to him a few seconds later. Needing to be close to her, he took Ava from her arms, held her close to his chest before pulling Gabriella into a tight hug so that both their bodies comfortably supported Ava._

"_We love you Troy, so much" Gabriella whispered as she placed a kiss against his chin._

"_I love you both to" he replied kissing Gabriella's lips lovingly before kissing the soft head of his daughter. _

_End of flashback_

Troy walked into the bedroom and noticed the vacant look on Gabriella's face; she was mindlessly rocking Ava as she slept and staring off into space.

"Gabi? Babe?" Troy spoke softly as he sat down on the bed and took Ava from her arms.

"I killed you father Troy, how can you even look at me?" Troy sighed heavily, he really wondered when this all was going to stop.

"Baby, he got angry and crashed his car into a tree. Explain to me how you come into that because from where I'm sat, you were way to busy bringing this little angel into the world to even think about my father" Gabriella looked over at Ava sleeping happily in Troy's arms, she really was the perfect baby.

"I just hate that whenever you think about her birthday, you'll think about the day that your dad died" Troy brushed his thumb against Ava's cheek and across her nose carefully.

"You know that's not true. He stopped being my father long before Ava was born; I promise you Ava's birthday will be about no one but her" Gabriella smiled, it was then she realised there was no point in blaming herself because no matter how many times she beat herself up about it nothing was ever going to change the fact Jack Bolton had driven his car like a maniac and got himself killed.

"Your right, Ava is what's important now. Let's go play in the snow" Gabriella grabbed Ava's snowsuit and gently slipped it over the tiny baby's arms and legs.

Troy smiled joyfully at the two girls in front of him were his whole world; maybe everything would work out just fine after all.

**Gosh I've been writing this for weeks and I'm so glad it's done! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!!**


End file.
